


Breaking Point

by IAmATree78



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Red Kryptonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmATree78/pseuds/IAmATree78
Summary: Red Kryptonite!Kara calls Alex out on her feelings and Alex gets everything she's ever wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been plaguing me for days and I had to get it all out. It starts out in the middle of the confrontation at Kara's apartment during the Red K episode and is mostly pure shameless smut because I love Red Kryptonite Kalex fics so much. Like so much. And I've been toying with the idea of Alex Danvers getting sick of being strong and compensating so I really wanted her to be submissive in this one because I KNOW she has a strong vulnerable streak. Basically I was hyper-focused on this for a day and this is what came out of it. Pardon any errors I'm usually a slow writer but this is an anomaly.

Kara was looming closer, staring her down. Alex held her ground, trying to keep a level head in the face of this bold and sharp version of her sister.

 

“This isn’t you,” Alex said. Her voice sounded steady, but she knew that Kara could hear her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wondered absently if Kara could feel the heat building in her gut, if she could sense Alex’s reaction to her in that tight black outfit, clinging and accentuating every long line of her body.

 

“I’m the most me I’ve ever felt.” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at Alex, sizing her up. A light of recognition came on in her eyes and a corner of her lip quirked up. “And part of you loves that.” She smiled fully with no hint of her usual sweetness and Alex felt her chest tighten. She shook her head. Kara laughed. “Don’t lie, Alex. Don’t bother.”

 

Instantly, Kara was at her side. Alex’s breath caught in her chest and she willed Kara not to notice.

 

“You’re not afraid,” Kara said, teasing. She leaned close and inhaled, her nose pressed against Alex’s neck. Alex couldn’t suppress the shudder that ran through her at the contact and Kara laughed again, low and dangerous. “You’re turned on. You’re already halfway there, aren’t you?” She raised her left hand and pushed her fingers into Alex’s short hair, then pulled sharply. Alex’s eyes snapped shut and she let out a moan before she could stop herself. Teeth grazed over her neck and she knew Kara could feel everything it did to her. “I can smell it, you know. Every time I put on that costume, I can smell you getting so wet for me. I can smell it now.”

 

“Kara, please.” Alex knew it was no use. She was trying to hold herself together, but her body was fighting for what it desired most, pressing against Kara despite her brain flashing through consequences.

 

“Please, what? Let you go?” She brought her lips up to Alex’s ear, brushing her skin with every word. “Or is there something else you want?” Her right hand ghosted over Alex’s stomach, travelling down to hook two fingers into the waistband of her jeans. “Say the word and I’ll give you  _ everything _ . That’s what you want--what you’ve always wanted.”

 

“No, Kara it’s-”

 

“Do you know how good my hearing really is? You’ve done so many tests, but do you  _ know _ ?” Alex stayed silent. Kara nuzzled against Alex’s neck and kissed up and down slowly, savoring every stutter of her sister’s pulse. “Did you think that living away from me would stop me from hearing you moan my name at night?” Alex pressed her eyes closed tighter. She felt her face flush. Of course she knew,  _ of course _ . ”Do you do it on purpose? It drives me crazy, Alex.” The admission came out as a breath. She finally let go of Alex’s hair and stepped back, turning to pace the apartment. Alex was immediately sorry for the loss of contact between them,

 

“If you knew how hard it is not to fly over and catch you in the act… Every time I hear it I wonder what you’d do if I came in and touched you the way you want.” Alex opened her eyes slowly, finally able to look at Kara now that there was distance between them. “I’ve been fighting so many monsters for so long, but  _ you _ … You are harder to fight than any alien.” There was something else in her voice now. Frustration, exasperation, and a strained sense of longing were underneath every word, like a bowstring pulled back and waiting for release. 

 

Alex hesitated, caught off guard by Kara’s sudden vulnerability. This was her Kara, even if she was dressed differently and saying things her Kara would never say, it was  _ her _ . Alex stared, trying to sort out what this meant. Kara had wanted this as much as she had--maybe more. It was a new thought, something she’d never have imagined possible. She tried to calm the racing of her heart but it was no use.

 

Kara seemed to work out whatever temporary weakness she’d experienced. Her skin pulsed red and she stopped pacing, rocketing back to where Alex was rooted. Her hands went to the sides of Alex’s face and she kissed her, hard. Her tongue slipped easily into Alex’s mouth and she backed her older sister into the nearest wall. Kara’s thigh slipped between Alex’s legs and ground against her, making her gasp into the kiss. They broke apart briefly and Kara looked at her with pure desire.

 

“I won’t beg. I just want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me how much you want me before I fuck you.”

 

“I’m… God, Kara…”

 

“Say it, Alex.” She turned her attention to Alex’s neck again, sucking and nipping between open-mouthed kisses and drawing a high whimper from her sister. “Tell me what you want.” Alex swallowed as Kara ground against her again, all reason fleeing her brain at the onslaught of sensation.

 

“Y-you. I want _ you _ .” Those were the magic words.

 

Kara grabbed Alex by her shirt and drew her into another rough kiss, maintaining control as she pulled them back from the wall and steered her sister to the kitchen table. Curling her right arm around Alex’s back, she tipped the table up with her other hand, sending its neatly set dishes and place settings crashing to the floor. She lifted Alex with one arm and set her on the table, positioning herself between Alex’s legs. She grabbed the collar of her sister’s shirt with both hands and tore it down the middle, releasing Alex’s mouth to kiss down her chest. Alex threw the remains of her shirt onto the floor and fisted her hands in Kara’s hair. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist to pull her closer, seeking any contact she could find. Her bra was still in the way. Kara pulled back and growled, tugging it down so roughly that the straps snapped before unclasping it and tossing it across the room.

 

“I liked that bra,” Alex said between gasping breaths, trying to regain some small sense of control.

 

“Do you want the bra or do you want  _ me _ ?” She looked up at Alex with faux-innocence, even as she lowered her head to flick her tongue at one of Alex’s already-hard nipples. She sucked it into her mouth and swirled her tongue expertly, successfully turning Alex’s protests about the bra into a long moan. She released the nipple and gripped Alex’s hips, pulling them flush against each other. Reality left Alex again and she lost herself in the feel of her bare chest against the fabric that separated Kara’s skin from hers, her fingers tightening in Kara’s hair. Her hips rolled and Kara gripped her harder to still her. “Say it,” Kara murmured against her neck. When Alex didn’t answer she bit down, bruising, making her sister cry out. “Say it again.”

 

“I want you. Kara, _ please _ .”

 

“Good girl.” The praise sent a thrill through her and she felt a fresh wave of heat roll down to her groin. Kara kissed the bite mark on her neck and moved so that their foreheads were pressed together. She fixed Alex with a lust-filled stare and pressed their lips together between words. “So good.” Kiss. “But you’re not _ all _ good.” Kiss. “You want to be bad.” Kiss.

 

“Mmhmm,” Alex hummed agreement against her lips, melting in Kara’s strong grip. The dam was breaking and she knew she was going to be anything Kara wanted, because this was everything--it was paradise. It was better than any fantasy she’d ever had because this Kryptonite-fueled version of her wasn’t afraid of her power, of control. And Alex was ready, practically dripping with the thought of letting go at last and being dominated by her sister’s superhuman strength.

 

“Tell me what you want next.” Alex’s throat was dry and no words came out when she opened her mouth. “Don’t let me down now, Alex,” Kara whined. “Let me know exactly what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

 

“I-I want you to…,” she was panting as Kara rocked her hips, pressing against her core through her jeans. “I want you to touch me.”

 

“I’m already touching you. You want more than that, Alex.” Alex let out a frustrated cry and closed her eyes. “No, no. Look at me and tell me what you want me to do.” She opened her eyes and tried to focus on Kara through her own hazy arousal. She swallowed, knowing what she needed to say.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” she said as steadily as she could.

 

“Rao,” Kara breathed against her. She smiled so brightly that it made Alex’s heart expand in her chest. “Perfect. You’re perfect.” She ran her hands up Alex’s sides and their mouths crashed together again. Kara’s hands moved to the button of her jeans and she ignored it, tearing the fabric apart at the zipper instead. Alex didn’t complain this time, just released her hands from Kara’s hair and worked on freeing herself from her jeans. Kara helped her tug them down and cast them aside, her focus drawn by the strength of Alex’s scent. The fire in her eyes reminded Alex of the red Kryptonite and she silently pushed away the knowledge that anything was amiss.

 

Kara knelt on the floor and slid her hands up the insides of Alex’s thighs, scraping ever so slightly with her nails. The shiver that followed her fingers egged her on. Starting at her sister’s knees, she kissed her way up, torturously slow. Alex was torn between closing her eyes and staring at the display Kara was putting on for her. Her eyes drifted slowly shut but she was shocked back to awareness by a sharp nip to her inner thigh.

 

“Eyes open,” Kara said, trailing her tongue over the spot she’d just bitten. Alex complied, watching Kara’s tongue move in and out of her mouth, sliding slick and hot on its way higher. She shifted slightly on the table, her hips jerking to get her closer to Kara’s mouth. Kara’s hand shot up and pinched her nipple hard, twisting slightly so she knew she was being punished. “No cheating, Alex. I’m in charge. I decide.” Alex nodded. 

 

To her dismay, Kara pulled away. She stood and kissed Alex, thumb brushing over her abused nipple while her other hand found its way back into her hair. One tug and Alex’s mouth was open to her. Another sharp pull and her throat was being lavished with bites and kisses. Kara sucked hard enough to mark her in several places and within minutes, Alex was fully pliant and whimpering for more.

 

“Kara, please.” Her voice was hoarse. She was so close to begging. The throbbing between her legs was more than she could bear now and Kara’s other hand was drifting so low,  _ so close _ .

 

“Only because you’ve been so good,” Kara said, kissing her lips gently. 

 

With no further teasing, her right hand pushed aside Alex’s soaked panties and stroked two fingers through her wetness. Alex let out a breathy moan, but stayed still so Kara wouldn’t stop again. She gripped the edge of the table as Kara’s fingers circled her clit. Her breath caught in her throat and her thighs twitched. Kara pulled her hand back. 

 

“Not yet. I haven’t given you what you need. Lay down.” Alex didn’t hesitate, laying back against the cold table, spreading herself out to Kara’s hungry gaze. Kara was right, she needed more. Kara slipped off her ruined panties and let them fall to the floor. “Wider,” Kara said, nudging the inside of her knee. She spread her legs as far apart as she could, looking to Kara for approval. Kara simply smiled her winning smile and bent to kiss just below her belly button.

 

There was no warning before Kara entered her, just the sudden presence of two fingers moving easily inside her, causing her to groan at how perfect it felt to finally be fucked by Kara. She arched against the air, moaning long and low as Kara picked up the pace, pumping into her with a steady rhythm. After a few moments, Alex found her voice again.

 

“Harder,” she panted. “Please.” Kara obliged, burying her fingers into her even deeper, thrusting hard enough that Alex knew she would be sore later. But right now it felt so good she couldn’t care.

 

“I want you to say my name when you come. I want you to scream for me and I want everyone on this block to know what I’m doing to you,” Kara said. She knelt down and hooked Alex’s leg over her left shoulder, leaning in to lick her sister’s clit in wide, wet strokes. Alex felt herself start to tense, nearing the edge. Kara picked up speed again, thrusting faster and alternating between sucking and stroking Alex with her tongue. It was almost enough. Her muscles had already started to shudder lightly around Kara’s fingers when Kara suddenly crooked them up and hit a spot no one else had ever been close to. She thrust against the same spot relentlessly, mouth still working deliciously against Alex’s clit. It felt too good. She didn’t stand a chance.

 

“ _ Kara! _ ” The strangled cry tore out of her as she finally came, clenching around Kara’s fingers. Kara slowed her thrusts, but kept them firm to draw out every second of her sister’s orgasm. Alex’s whole body trembled and melted against the table. 

 

Alex didn’t realize she’d started crying until Kara started wiping her tears away. She was shaking harder than she thought, suddenly cold as her arousal receded and her sense of reason kicked back in.

 

“Alex,” Kara said softly. She kissed Alex sweetly. “That was so good. Right? Wasn’t it perfect?” She smiled down at her sister. “Why would you want to change me back when you could have  _ that _ ?” Alex struggled to respond, still shedding overwhelmed tears. Kara kept beaming at her, but now Alex saw something sinister in it. “That’s okay. You don’t have to answer right now. I’ve got work to do anyways.” She got up and stretched her arms before sucking her fingers into her mouth and licking them clean, making sure Alex saw every deliberate stroke. “Stay here and think about it. Oh, and you might want to take a shower if you plan on going back to work tonight. And maybe cover up those bruises.” Alex watched, stunned and silent as she walked towards the open window. She turned and smirked. “If you let me stay like this, maybe next time you can be in charge.”

 

And with a wink she was gone, leaving Alex cold and alone on the kitchen table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people were asking for a second chapter and I felt a little unresolved as well so boom! Actual conclusion! It's not smut (maybe another time ;).) and it's a little sappy amd long but it felt right and it felt like a resolution to me so I'm pretty satisfied with it. All the kudos and comments blew me away so thank you so much to everyone for that, I feel like a million bucks. You're all lovely champions and I love you. x

She had left Kara alone, still unconscious, on the table in the DEO med bay. The irony of the way her sister had left her just hours before did not escape her.

 

After Kara had disappeared, she’d spent another 20 minutes lying on the table breathing heavily and trying to stop the tears that kept falling. It had taken a call from J’onn to get her moving again. They had what they needed to stop Kara but they needed her help. She showered quickly and threw on some of Kara's sweats, resolving to change once she got to the DEO. Nobody asked about the marks on her neck--even changing into one of her high-collared sweaters hadn't covered them--but J’onn looked at her like he knew who'd given them to her. She ignored her lingering guilt and his concerned glances and shifted into work mode.

 

J’onn was the only reason they'd been able to stop Kara. Alex had hesitated at the wrong time, choked under pressure for the first time in _years_ , and J’onn had literally swooped in to save her. He hadn't stopped her from getting a broken arm but Alex accepted that pain. She deserved it for all the mistakes she'd made tonight.

 

She debriefed with Vasquez, as usual, and then made a beeline for her office. She grabbed her keys and turned to leave but was stopped by J’onn standing in her doorway.

 

“Kara is conscious.”

 

“Good. That’s good,” Alex tried to sound pleased instead of terrified.

 

“She’s asking for you,” he said after a pause.

 

“Right.” She made no move to leave. J’onn simply regarded her for a moment, looking like he was debating reading her mind.

 

“Something happened. I don’t need to know the details, but I do know that you two need to talk about it.”

 

“J’onn-”

 

“It affected your work tonight. You were shaken up when you got here and it got you hurt.” Alex sighed and shook her head. “Whatever she said or whatever she did to you-”

 

“It wasn’t her fault. I messed up and I will handle it on my own.”

 

“You don’t get to decide what you can handle when it comes to endangering yourself and other members of this team. I expect you two to work this out for the safety of all of us.”

 

“Not tonight,” Alex pleaded. Tears had already started to well in her eyes at the thought of facing Kara. “I will talk to her. I will. Just not tonight.” J’onn looked like there was more he wanted to say, but he just nodded and let her brush past him out into the hall. She walked out of the building as quickly as she could, steering clear of the med bay. Only once she was out in her car did she allow her tears to fall freely again.

 

She was right. It wasn’t Kara’s fault. Kara hadn’t been herself and Alex should have put an end to it. But she hadn’t done that. She had begged for more instead.

 

Alex groaned and slapped the steering wheel. She was Kara’s big sister. She was supposed to be there to protect her sister from sleazy creeps, not be the one to take advantage of her in an altered state.

 

The mere thought of looking into those wide blue eyes made her sob. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to make eye contact with her sister again without remembering how she'd looked at her tonight and begged to be fucked. Alex didn't know how they'd recover from this.

 

Wiping away her tears, she started the car and drove straight home focusing on the bottle of whiskey on top of her fridge.

 

It was nearly 1 am when she finally made it to her apartment. The second she opened the door and saw her curtains flowing in the breeze, she froze. She should have expected it, really, but she had hoped beyond all hope that Kara would stay put and let her have at least one night alone to process.

 

She ignored the dark silhouette of Kara perched nervously on the edge of her couch and shut the door before going straight for the bottle.

 

“Don't,” Kara spoke up as she raised her arm. “I want us to talk about this with clear heads. Both of us.”

 

Alex turned away from the fridge and set her keys on the counter. She leaned heavily on one hand and let her head hang.

 

“That's… fair, I guess.” Her voice sounded quiet and defeated in her ears and she cursed herself for it. Something about Kara had always brought out the best and worst in her all at once. There was a long silence. Kara shifted on the couch. Without her glasses she still didn't look quite herself and it made Alex uneasy.

 

“I'm… I said a lot of things and I did- I did things that… that I didn't mean to.” Alex felt her chest tighten. She hadn't meant any of it.

 

“Right,” she replied. “Of course. I understand.”

 

“No, Alex. I don't think you do understand. That's why I'm here.” Alex raised her head to peer at Kara through her hair. “I wanted to come and explain everything before you decided what happened for yourself.”

 

“I wouldn't-”

 

“Yes. You would have come home and drank about it and logic-ed the whole thing and shut down completely. You would come into work tomorrow and be cold and aloof and pretend it never happened.” She paused, waiting for Alex to pipe in again. “You can tell me I'm wrong but I'm not, am I?”

 

“No.”

 

“Right. So I want to tell you everything.” She got up from the couch and started pacing the living room, keeping her distance. “You've always been there--through absolutely everything that's happened to me here on Earth. You weren't always open to having a sister and I get that. And we aren't even blood related so I know it's different and I'm different so it was… different.” Kara shook out her hands and frowned. “Different, Rao, pick a new word, Kara, right?” She chuckled, but Alex stayed where she was and didn't so much as crack a smile. “Tough crowd… Can you maybe sit? Or react? Or anything? I know it's been a long night but… please?”

 

Alex sighed and circled the kitchen island slowly to sit down on a stool.

 

“Thanks. Okay so you've always been there and before we were close I was scared of you. I know I've got superpowers and everything but you were, like, the whole world. You knew how to live like a normal person and I was always so scared of disappointing you or being weird or wrong or… _alien._ And it's not your fault, I know, but during that time in my life I was afraid to be what I was because I thought you would be mad. I just wanted to fit in for you. A couple times that thought made me resent you, but never for long.” She stopped in the middle of the room. “This… is this making sense at all?”

 

“Close,” Alex said, looking at the floor. “Keep going.”

 

“Okay. So that thought is one of those things that pops up every so often and even though I know you're not the one holding me back anymore it doesn't stop floating around in there. And the Red Kryptonite…” She swallowed and false-started a few times. “Do you remember after your first year of college when I found you drunk outside that party and you started saying all that stuff about my being more important than you? And you told me you had always been so jealous of me and that you missed being away because you felt more independent and special at school?”

 

Alex squirmed at the memory. She hadn't had a decent alcohol tolerance yet and any amount of it brought her filter down completely. She told Kara so many things that night that she shouldn't have--except for the truth about her still-fresh crush on her younger sister.

 

“Yeah. Unfortunately I do.”

 

“I felt like that. It was like everything I'd ever thought, every tiny bad thought that had ever buzzed through my head, just started pouring out. At everyone. And I couldn't stop it.” Alex could hear the tears in her voice and she felt her heart constrict at her sister's pain. “It was awful. I could see and hear everything that was happening but it's like somebody else had control. I was running off instinct and the part of my brain with feelings and responsibilities and morals just stopped.” She came close and sat on the edge of the couch again, facing Alex. “And what I did to you… Alex I am so sorry.” Alex felt a lump form in her throat and she shook her head.

 

“It was my fault,” she said. “You weren’t yourself. You weren’t thinking clearly and I didn’t help. I know you don’t want that from me. And I’m the one who should be sorry. I was… weak. I was weak, Kara.” She blinked away tears. “I’ve been so careful. I thought I could handle it, you know? It’s wrong. I’ve been telling myself that since we were teenagers, but that didn’t make it stop.”

 

“Alex-”

 

“When you said we weren’t really sisters, part of me felt like it… released.” She laughed bitterly. “I actually felt better for a second. You were right. And if we’re not sisters then what I feel isn’t as disgusting or _sick_ . But it doesn’t matter. I was supposed to take care of you, and at the first chance, Kara--the _first_ opportunity--I made you…” She trailed off and shook her head, tears falling as she clenched her eyes shut, willing away the image of her sister on her knees. “I wanted it. I wanted you so badly that I didn’t care that you weren’t yourself.”

 

“But Alex-”

 

“No, Kara!” She looked up and met Kara’s eyes for the first time. “I should have said no. I should have pushed you away or--or called someone. I should have made it stop, Kara. I should have made you stop, but I asked for more. And I can’t forgive myself for that.” There was a strained silence before Kara swallowed and shook her head.

 

“You couldn’t have stopped me if you’d tried, Alex.” Her voice was barely a whisper.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Alex… I’ve wanted to do that for years. I’ve wanted to do that ever since we were teenagers and you took me to the beach for real for the first time. You were in your blue bikini with the little flowers. I remember the way the sun made your hair shine and how you laughed so hard when we fell in the waves together. That was the day I realized how I felt. ” She half-laughed and half-sobbed but pushed on, lost in her own world. “You’ve always been so beautiful. With the Red Kryptonite it was all I could think about when I saw you. Your lips looked so soft and your heart was beating so fast and I couldn’t smell anything but _you_ and I-I knew I had the chance. I knew what you wanted and I knew you couldn’t say no to me and that I was too strong for you to stop and I just… I lost it, Alex.” She was openly crying and it took everything in Alex not to lunge forward and hold her. But she was still afraid so she stayed rooted to the stool and clenched her right hand in her lap.. “I don’t want to think about what would have happened if you didn’t say yes because I don’t… I don’t think I would have stopped,” she admitted finally.

 

It was a sobering thought. Kara sniffled and Alex finally moved, walking to the bathroom and balling up some toilet paper. She came back and offered the wadded up tissue to Kara.

 

“Thanks,” she said, grabbing the tissue and trying to clean herself up. She blew her nose loudly and turned to face Alex. In the moonlight, Alex could see her eyeliner smeared halfway across her face. She nudged Kara’s shoulder gently with her left elbow, still in its sling.

 

“Scoot over.” Kara did, and Alex sat on the edge of the sofa with her. She took the tissue and carefully wiped the makeup from her sister’s face. She tossed the tissue onto the coffee table and held Kara’s face with her good hand. “Listen to me; That’s not how it happened. I know you’re beating yourself up. Hell, I’m still beating myself up too. But you didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“And it wasn’t yours.” Kara fixed her with as serious a look as she could manage with her eyes full of unshed tears. Alex let out a long breath and rested her forehead against her sister’s.

 

“Right. We were both reacting to… strange circumstances.” She felt Kara give a little nod. Kara was looking at her intently. “What is it?”

 

“If we both… we both wanted what happened,” she ventured. “Then why have we never talked about it before?” Alex pulled back a little, her hand still resting on Kara’s cheek.

 

“You know why I couldn’t. I didn’t think you thought about it and I’m… God, Kara I’m your older sister. I'm not supposed to feel that way. And I thought if I told you I’d lose you forever. Why didn’t _you_ say anything? You said earlier that you knew how I felt. You said you’d heard...” Kara had heard quite a bit judging by her words, but even after all they’d been through tonight Alex couldn’t make herself say it out loud. She removed her hand from Kara's cheek and took one of her hands instead. “If you felt that way and you knew how I felt, why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You’ve always been so adamant about protecting me and being my big sister. And what I’d heard wasn’t always… Good. You would... cry afterwards... sometimes. And I know that’s something I shouldn’t know and I know I shouldn’t listen but it helped me know that I wasn’t wrong or dirty or _alone_ in wanting what I wanted... What I want,” she added quietly. “I just thought that maybe somehow if I told you you might feel even more guilty or you’d think that you’d… I don’t know, polluted me or something. And I was scared,” she said. Alex frowned. “I was scared that maybe I was wrong.”

 

“How could you be wrong?”

 

“My hearing is great but there’s a _lot_ of guesswork involved, okay? And what was I gonna say, ‘Hey I know what you did last night and I’m totally into it’?” She gave Alex a helpless look and shrugged.

 

“That would not have gone over great, I’ll admit that.” Kara sighed and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I just didn’t want to make anything worse. I don’t want to lose you either.”

 

“You won’t ever lose me. No way.” After a moment, Kara raised her head again and looked at her sister with eyes full of fear.

 

“Are we going to be okay?”

 

Alex opened and closed her mouth and finally answered by leaning forward and capturing Kara’s lips with her own.

 

This kiss was softer and slower than any they'd had tonight and it gave Alex butterflies. She was awed by the knowledge that this time it was _real._ No fear. No red Kryptonite. Just the two of them. When they broke apart Kara seemed calmer.

 

“We’ll be okay,” Alex said, and she was sure it was true. “We can figure it out as we go, yeah?”

 

“Okay.” Kara smiled slightly and kissed her again, pressing a little harder this time.

 

“Whoa there, killer,” Alex breathed, pulling away again. She nudged Kara again with her sling-bound elbow. “Let’s go a little slow until I’m back in working order.”

 

“Oh god, your _arm_ ,” Kara groaned. “I’m so sorry, Alex, I didn’t mean-”

 

Alex stopped her with another kiss.

 

“Nope. No more apologizing. You’re forgiven already.”

 

“But-”

 

“Nope!” Kara groaned again and bumped Alex’s knee with her own.

 

“Fine! But I am going to take _the best_ care of you,” she insisted. “You’re going to be blown away by how great I take care of you.”

 

“Alright, alright. I believe you.” She exhaled and all the energy went out of her. She rested her forehead against Kara’s shoulder. “You can start by carrying me to my bed.”

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Kara asked hesitantly. Alex turned her head to look sideways at Kara through her lashes. “Nothing weird, just… to be near you.”

 

“Yes, please.” Kara smiled her winning smile and scooped Alex up carefully from beside her. Alex hummed against her shoulder. “I could get used to this.”

 

“I'll carry you to work. Oh god,” Kara said. “What do we tell people at work?”

 

“Nothing,” Alex said as Kara set her down in her bed. Kara went to grab her some clean clothes, but she whined and grabbed her wrist. She pulled Kara down and wrapped her right arm around her, letting Kara lie on her chest. “We don't have to say anything until we decide otherwise. It can be just us for now.”

 

“Just us. I like that idea.” She kissed the top of Kara's head and closed her eyes.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I love you, Alex.”

 

Alex felt the last hidden bit of tension release somewhere in her chest. She hugged Kara closer.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Finally, safe and together, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
